


【横雏+大山田】彩虹之上

by caira9898



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Eito ranger outfits be fit for pride, Fools in Love, Gayssssss, I had fun, M/M, Multi, On a streak of writing closeted men
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caira9898/pseuds/caira9898
Summary: 他们穿着战队服一起去了同性恋骄傲游行。大家骄傲月快乐🌈赞美所有为改变歧视发声的人。我无法为#BlackLivesMatter写出这么快乐的文章，因为伤口新鲜狰狞。低俗黄段子和口嗨，自我放飞的翻译腔，失败的群口相声。我该去查东京骄傲游行资料写的，oh well。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota, Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 4





	【横雏+大山田】彩虹之上

彩虹之上（注1）

“所以你们今年也不打算告诉他每年一群基佬冲他吹口哨并且塞给他写满电话号码小纸条是因为他坚持在骄傲游行穿紫色紧身皮衣并自称茄子？那些人可能以为无限大的是他的，”横山挫败的举起双手，“我是说，想想看他的屁股！”他声音里的绝望拧一拧就全流出来了，在他脚边汇成，好吧，一汪绝望的小水滩。  
  
大仓和丸山两人眼神中的幸灾乐祸从未如此露骨过。  
  
“当然不，为什么要告诉他？”大仓开口，丸山一唱一和。这两个人不再彼此游玩性质的争锋对峙而是一致对外时横山是吃不消的。  
  
“你知道，”他被逼迫给出一个回答。“为了改正他错误的认知？”  
  
“而你，”大仓非常有帮助的指出，“皮革亚文化（注2）代表试图和你交流经验多少次了？”他只有在这种时候才会自愿给予帮助，这一特性无异助使了他商业上的成功。  
  
“并且，”丸山补上致命一击，“让他，”他随意用手朝自己和大仓比划了一下，“让我们所有人穿着这套衣服来的是谁？”  
  
横山扯开自己皮衣的领子。六月份的日照一点儿不含糊，等待安田和村上的这会儿他们站在树荫底下，即便如此汗水也已经浸透了他的T恤，黑色的连体更是牢牢地把热量锁在他身边三厘米。他的皮肤一定是因此才被熏得通红。  
  
“那是个误会，你也知道这来自一次意外的真心话大冒险和二十几岁的我等同中学生的幽默感，”彩虹色的正义的味方和维护地球和平都是些什么玩意儿，横山小声嘟囔着。  
  
“这不能解释为什么你让我们，”大仓摇头，“不，重点是我们同意了你让我们穿这套衣服继续参加游行这么多年。” “你们在讨论什么？”巨大的紫色的茄子，不，是村上，进入了讨论组。他一把将裹在头上的白色毛巾撸下去擦走自己脖子上的汗，只穿了一半的战队服松松垮垮的系在腰间，露出在太阳下黑里发红的肩膀和线条愈发清晰的手臂。  
  
大仓笑嘻嘻的摆摆手。丸山用一种一看就是有鬼的表情接话：“没什么。”  
  
横山该做些符合逻辑的解释来维护自己的尊严，可当下他完全被另外的东西吸引了注意力。  
  
“嘿，ヒナ。”  
  
他指了指对方衣服屁股上刺绣的茄子印花。  
  
“这是什么？”横山估算错误，改变村上错误认知的道路在他眼前变得更加艰难长远。应该说，村上在这条错误的路上越走越远，横山拉不回来了。  
  
“当然是为了解释我为什么叫ナス。”村上抱着胸，表情自然放松，甚至透着些自豪。横山不想追究那个茄子是否是他自己的手笔。  
  
横山也可以放弃思考这个每年让他苦恼的议题。让村上自己解决去吧，他们几个月前喝酒的时候还庆祝村上升职。村上是个聪明人，他总会明白的，即使他是这群人中唯一一个直男。  
  
然后什么？他指望村上做出什么相应的改变，彻底停止参加他们这项年度活动吗？不对，你想的太多了，停止你严肃的思维火车离轨，不是这种活动，是另一种少几个字母的和几件衣服的活动（注3）。横山的大脑事实地提供了村上的肌肉作为素材，并附赠了其他活动的具体画面。打住，他不能想下去了。  
  
“ヤス到哪里了？游行快开始了。”  
  
横山把脱缰的思绪拉回正轨，同时也决定今年要提早放过自己。  
  
丸山掏出了手机：“没有新的短信。他十分钟前说马上就到的，希望他能赶得上，不然我们找到他可能有些麻烦。”  
  
“ヤス今年的形象要是和上次我们跟他吃饭的时候一样的话，我们就终于能摆脱被熊群（注4）环绕的困境了。ヤス被包围之后找到他太难了，”大仓手肘戳进丸山的柔软的腹部，对方吃痛，同时毫不客气的拆台，“你可以试试今晚当着他的面继续暗示他是个年轻的雏儿一样的可爱男孩儿。”  
  
“而且你知道，要是你真的这么为难的话，你可以自己对他们表达你的顾虑，”被讨论的对象再次不合时宜地出现了，此刻正抱着胸站在咧着嘴的横山身边。除了蓝色的战队服外，他剃掉了上次跟约翰尼·德普同出一辙的胡须和发型，露出削边的头发渣子从左到右依次是彩虹的颜色，跟指甲上的色彩一样明显出自他本人之手。  
  
“别呀，ヤス不能就这么放弃我呀。”  
  
大仓讨好地要伸手抱抱他，被安田半途截住，一把勾住脖子。他也没有放过丸山，两个高个子被拽的侧过身，被因汗水塌掉的头发也被安田弄乱，两个人相应的露出傻兮兮的笑脸。  
  
“村上，把衣服穿好，要开始了。”横山看不下去了，出声提醒村上道。

  


没有谁的一声令下，人群只是缓慢的流动起来。亮片和金属飘在他们头顶上，从他们身侧略过，糖果、贴纸、手环和避孕套穿梭在人与人之间，无数色彩和质感与人群一起汇成巨大的水脉，从城市中心流过，连接一个又一个街区。远处音响播放的音乐化成一片鼓声从脚底涌上，像是踩在庞然大物的脉搏上，一声接连一声，不会停止。  
  
踏入这场大型派对时肾上腺徐渗入血液、让肌肉收缩的下落感每每使得横山回忆起让他最终置身于此的那个游戏。  
  
“大冒险。”  
  
横山捏着玻璃杯，其中液体刚刚被他一饮而尽。他正在兴头上，这个仅有熟人构成的派对更让他安全舒适，而大冒险无疑能更好的刺激气氛。他事后压根儿想不起他们当初为什么开始了这个幼稚又不符合年龄的游戏，大概率是某个人被酒精泡的发麻的舌头和失去动力的脑子提出的。况且这轮提问的是安田，算得上是这群人里最让他放心的人选，即使他身旁的丸山和大仓用大的几乎让横山听得清楚的气声伏在他耳边讲话。  
  
“做一件你一直想做但却害怕做的事情。”  
  
哦，横山明白丸山和大仓说的什么，而安田又打的什么主意了。他原以为会是嘴传冰块或是转酒瓶之类的惩罚性游戏，但无论如何结果都差不多。在他左侧沙发另一头的村上不知道是喝的太多还是闹的太久，闭目养神似的歪在那里，叫人怀疑已经睡着了。  
  
横山可以简单地结束这个游戏，假装村上真的沉入梦乡，获得几个年龄稍逊与他的男人的调侃嘲笑。  
  
但他喝了过于多的酒。丸山和大仓不约而同地透露出想要安顿下来的意思被他就着有些苦涩的饮料吞下，回甘是说出口的祝贺。  
  
他的弟弟们一直在劝他考虑安稳的生活，描述的未来里不谋而合的带着一个“家”字，这祝愿他们自己结婚后越发的诚挚。横山明白对方真切的担心与希望他能结束连轴转生活的美好愿望。  
  
有些愿望就只能是愿望，决定因素不一定来自外部，还可能来源于横山自身。  
  
大仓和丸山飞快地步了村上的后尘，摊成一团而不省人事，明早就会把今晚的内容混着酒精一起吐出去。安田喝的总比横山想的要少，同时他的酒量又总是比横山想的要大，但如果宗教信仰成真，安田就是那个天使造物，大多数时候。横山需要再斟酌一下安田给他的眼神，或许再来一杯酒能帮助他做这个决定。  
  
村上呢？村上明天会假装不记得这个问题和他的后续。  
  
横山把杯中的烧酒一饮而尽。  
  
不是这个问题。他与面前这几个人这些年为了工作，家庭和生活奔波什么没经历过？他相信这些人。他信任这些人。  
  
“我想去下个月的骄傲游行。”  
  
横山说。并且这还不是结束。“我希望你们能和我一起去。有你们在对我来说，”他抿了抿嘴，“很重要。”  
  
空气安静了。或者说，横山耳中的杂音拧成一条直线，针一样地刺进他的神经。现在这个点所有人都决定要看着他了？不不，村上没有看着他。他才是没有看村上的那个。  
  
酒精顺着血管逆流而上，火焰在他胃中轰鸣。想要呕吐的欲望和说出口的话一起离开了。横山回忆着他这几个月反复浏览的网站描述的历史，争取权利的阶段性胜利，饱和度过高的照片上各种各样装扮的人汇合在一起，举行与现在他胸中情感同出一辙的平和的盛大庆祝典礼。某些时候，他几乎能在上面看到自己的身影。  
  
“ヨコ，”安田拿走了他的杯子，手掌毋庸置疑地牢牢按在他的杯口上，“我们当然会和你去骄傲游行。”  
  
大仓还要骑在房间里头顶到天花板的大象身上：“可以理解成你在跟我们出柜吗，ヨコ？”丸山朝他肩膀上给了他一巴掌。  
  
他拒绝回答这个问题。  
  
“而且我有想要你们穿的服装。”横山徒劳地说。他不要这成为他一个人的惩罚游戏，至于具体服装样式他可以之后再考虑。  
  
“好啦，别逗ヨコ啦，”安田也拍拍大仓，这次在头上，好像他们中间体积最大的那个人是一只家养宠物，“下一个真心话轮到Maru了吧？我们也有要向ヨコ坦白的东西不是吗？（注5）”  
  
横山就是在当晚知道丸山，安田和大仓已经交往半年有余的事情。这对他冲击太大了，直到所有人出现在游行现场他也没能把具体细节问出口。等他反应过来的时候，这三个人的关系已经稳定到他不好意思再让他们多加解释的地步了。  
  
最后就只剩村上一个作为直男支援（注6）到场。为此他有一年甚至被分到了只有做成云朵形状的吊带短裤和紫色靴子。虽然对方当时并无怨言，村上毕竟是村上，有手段能让所有当时笑着竖起大拇指拍照的人在来年穿上不同色系的同套衣服。那一年，横山面对这村上的斜方肌、汗水鲜明的活人的味道、深色的平角裤和道具短裤内塞满的电话号码无时无刻不在后悔自己的决定。

  


“你确定今天也不打算跟信ちゃん讲明白？”丸山挤回他身边，舔着形状奇异的棒棒糖口齿不清地问他（注7）。横山自己还是不太能接受骄傲游行派发的各种食品，尽管他们之间的年龄差只有几岁，年下几个人的接受程度明显比他高多了。再说了，横山其实不是很想去深究丸山和这些横山其他好友在一起的所有娱乐活动。  
  
“他会自己想明白的。ヒナ是个聪明人。” 横山不打算回溯他整个纠缠的逻辑，只向丸山重述了思考结果。  
  
丸山揶揄的模样摆明了表示他并不是在重新提起游行开始之前那个话题。  
  
横山摇头：“你知道ヒナ是直的。”  
  
丸山兴致来了，模仿起横山撅起嘴摇头。我不知道，你也不知道，丸山就差直说了，而他不信横山没看出他这层意思。  
  
“你也是个聪明人。”他撞了撞横山，也可能是被挤到了横山旁边，尔后便适时而飞快地消失在人群里了，一丁点儿反驳的机会都没留给横山。  
  
横山又孤身一人了。好在他几乎一眨眼就注意到了面前不足三米的村上，只是等到他一只手都搭在村上手臂上了才注意到对方正与另一个陌生的男性交谈甚欢。对方夸张的高跟鞋和挂着的颜色搭配不熟悉的旗子让横山多看了他两眼，不过除此之外横山不禁有些酸溜溜地认为这个这个男性倘若平时在街道上他绝对一眼认不出来。  
  
“我到的不是个好时机，是吧？”醋溜味儿不经意间滑入了横山的声音里。  
  
“这句话恐怕要轮到我说。”村上的攀谈对象向他伸出手。横山额外用力地捏了下去，对方的表情控制也因此变得有些艰难。  
  
“他是你重要的另一个人吗？（注8）”男人问村上，用的是一个听起来有些拗口的叫法。这个用法近些年逐渐流行了起来，因为它可以不指代性别地讨论对方的爱人，虽然横山觉得这么说多少透露了被讨论对象的性取向。  
  
这种细微的区别村上是不可能了解到的，他只可能从字面解读这个问题，想当然地回答。他们一起经历了那么多事，为什么横山不是他重要的人？至少就这个问题而言，无论别人什么时候问横山，他都能安全地在村上面前开口，说出肯定的回答。  
  
同样的，村上露出满口可爱的牙对着那人点头。得到了和预想相符答案的人冲他们竖起了大拇指，转身钻进了人潮。  
  
“他现在觉得我是你男朋友了。”  
  
横山直视前方。他有意用笑意填满这句话，刚开始声音还刻意放轻，结束时已经把他标志性的、狡黠的有些尖锐的抽气般的笑声混了进去。  
  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”村上听起来一点也不意外，不过横山无法在不看村上的情况下确认他的表情。遗憾的是他可能无从得知村上的谜底了。他不想冒这个险。  
  
“我明白，你肯定不是。你又不明白同性恋术语，况且你是直男嘛。”  
  
他往旁边靠，被人群挤压着叫他迫切的想制造出一点空间让自己呼吸更轻松起来。适得其反，他在反作用力的作用下离村上更近了。  
  
“我也不是这个意思。”村上说。  
  
横山这就不明白了。这不是他预设的回答。  
  
“你可能要解释一下。”  
  
也可能是横山高速运转的大脑终于被烧坏了。这不难理解。他们在没什么树荫的街道上和一群字面意义上散发着热量的生物挤在一起被太阳烤了大半个上午，再精密的仪器都要出错。  
  
“你为什么觉得我是直男？”  
  
村上反问。这时候再让他做一次推理马拉松可有点残忍了。为什么村上不能简单给出一个答案却要抛出另一个问题？好吧，这个横山还是可以努力回答的。他做了一个错误的决定，他面对了村上，于是他必须回答了。  
  
“你什么都没说，我不会无端假设。”  
  
“在你叫我穿着这身衣服去了这么多年骄傲游行后，你跟我说你没有任何假设？”村上听起来有些生气，实际上他看起来也有些生气。横山失去他转身的机会，不如说他从刚才为止就放弃了匿名抗议的权利。  
  
“你呢？你又是为什么来了呢？”  
  
横山问。  
  
村上不说话了。他仔仔细细地打量起横山，用对待项目的态度仔细审视这他。多年未见的如此严肃的村上变得些许陌生了起来，横山不禁绷直了身体。  
  
几乎一瞬间地，村上微笑了起来。横山上学的时候读过写过的那些老土的比喻顿时充斥填满他的两耳之间，像是什么太阳穿破云层，鱼儿破出水面。不对，完全不对，这些肉麻的画面无法描述他面前的场景。实际上他也不需要描述这个场景，在场的还有谁需要听呢？  
  
横山不想对着村上的微笑绕圈子了。嘿，有点节日氛围，他告诉自己，但在那之前他也没有忘了问村上：要是这不是你想要的，你得告诉我，ヒナ。  
  
横山是行动派，村上更是如此。于是，无论是村上还是横山都没有再开口说话了。

  


目睹这一幕的安田，丸山和大仓互相看看，微笑便也如同哈欠一般传染开来。丸山其实早早找到了本来就没有远离现场的大仓和安田。准确的说，他看见了被大仓圈成一团在怀里的安田，不满地加入他们使得这变成了一个三人怀抱，从而有效地减缓了所有人的移动速度。他还把嘴里的糖塞进了大仓嘴里，和安田交换了一个恶作剧成功的击掌。是安田敏锐的在推搡间瞄到了对峙的横山的村上，指给另外两个人的。事实证明，这是非常值得等待的结局。  
  
“我爱你们。”丸山宣布，先是飞快的亲了亲大仓的脸颊，而后一秒不拉的跟安田深吻起来，没留一点间隙给大仓。  
  
大仓抗议，一条手臂绕过丸山把安田拉了过来。“不要着急嘛，”丸山笑嘻嘻地说，“ヤス会补给你的。”  
  
大仓眼皮都没抬的给他比了个中指，眉毛的形状却笑了起来。  
  
礼花在他们头顶爆开，从红色到紫色的飘带落在他们的头发和肩膀上，将所有人缠绕在一起。  
  
在彩虹之下，这个被爱填满的日子，他们亲吻。

  


这天对横山来说还有一件微不足道的小事，像是草莓芭菲上的糖粉，即便本身轻飘飘的，也着实让他感到快乐。  
  
那就是：当横山穿戴齐全，正在等待家门口红灯的时候，他遇到了一个小粉丝。  
  
“横山叔叔，”熟悉的绵软的小女孩的声音叫住了他，“你是在扮奥特曼吗？”  
  
那正是他的邻居。她的妈妈正如同往常一样牵着她的手，今天可能是要去周围的公园或者找朋友玩，她穿着看起来很新的蓬蓬裙。横山上班的时间和小女孩一家每天出门的时间大致重合，这使他和这家人交流的机会不知不觉间多了起来。不过他们刚搬过来没多久，还没在六月见过横山。  
  
“恩，差不多是这样的角色。”横山不知道要怎么样在三言两语内解释清楚他即将参加的活动，又不想扫了小女孩的兴致。更令他惊讶的是还有她这个年纪的孩子知道奥特曼是什么，他以为这是他所在的年代独有的回忆了。  
  
“好酷哦！你们现在要去保护世界吗？”  
  
就算她不明白，她身边站着的妈妈不可能看不见他脸上的彩虹旗彩绘和颇有个性的皮衣。和他年龄相仿的女性颇有耐心的握着女儿的手，没有催促她不该问奇怪的问题也没有急着拉她离开。  
  
横山蹲下来和他的小邻居平视。他觉得这时候应该摸摸小女孩的头，但他还不确定自己是否获得了这个许可，手最后还是落在了膝盖上：“是的哟，横山叔叔要去加入那些维护世界和平的人啦。”  
  
在他背后看不见的角度里，绿灯亮了起来，在小女孩眼里给她友善的邻居渡上一层光环。  
  
“快去吧横山叔叔，明天见哦！”  
  
她例行向横山道别，和妈妈一起向他挥手，往她们要前进的方向走了。  
  
他也向小女孩挥挥手，往他的方向走去了。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 注1：（Somewhere）Over the Rainbow，本篇的灵感曲，就绿野仙踪电影里最著名的那首配乐。  
> 注2：The leather community，皮革恋社区，早期由来是军人退役的（多数男性）的同性恋群体将在军队中的着装风格代入同性恋线下聚而形成的社区人群。  
> 注3：Annual activity（年度活动）和anal activity（cpy活动），是的我的笑点跟中学生一样低俗。  
> 注4：Bear，就是广义的熊男。开了个yasu看起来像twink（广义弱受？）的玩笑，没有上升真人不尊重他的意思，如果不妥我就删了。  
> 注5：暗示了大山田在谈多元恋爱（polyamorous relationship）。这种恋爱关系不光包含多人运动，还是在所有参与人士都知情并同意的情况下稳定交往甚至进入类似婚姻和法律关系的一种恋爱形式。  
> 注6：Ally，指作为直男/女支持同性恋权益的人。维基百科给我的翻译是直同志，我不是很喜欢。  
> 注7：骄傲游行会发丁丁形状的彩虹色棒棒糖，我被砸中的时候反正是惊了。是的，我实在暗示丸山在口。  
> 注8：significant other，直译是重要的另一个人，一个现在流行起来的以中性性别指代爱人的词。
> 
> Hina什么都懂，老横才是不想懂的那个。黄色段子太低太俗了简直想管这篇的副标题叫低俗小说。


End file.
